¡Voy a esperarte!
by Torrecilla De Marques
Summary: Drabble, continuación de "una muestra de afecto": Los suaves latidos de su corazón eran un obsequio que curaba toda locura y temor, que apaciguaban las terribles ideas que cruzaban por la mente de la Uchiha, y el calor que irradiaba el inmóvil cuerpo la obligaba a no perder la esperanza/ Estaba decidida, Sarada lo esperaría cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!(:


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la pequeña historia es de mi autoría**

 **Aclaraciones: Este one-shot es una especie de continuación de mi otro fanfic "Una muestra de afecto". Lo digo no porque sea forzoso leerlo, sino porque... quizá haya alguna que otra cosa por allí que no se entienda mucho de donde me lo inventé. Y como dije, es una continuación.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

 **Drabble one-shot BorutoxSarada**

 **¡Voy a esperarte!**

Sus suaves y abundantes cabellos azabaches cayeron cual cascadas sobre el pecho y torso del rubio cuando Sarada se recostó junto a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Bolt.

Los latidos de su corazón eran un obsequio que curaba toda locura y temor, que apaciguaban las terribles ideas que cruzaban por la mente de la Uchiha, y el calor que irradiaba el inmóvil cuerpo la obligaba a no perder la esperanza: Bolt despertaría, tarde o temprano, quizá hoy o dentro de tres años, pero despertaría; y ella estaría allí para él.

Estaba decidida, Sarada lo esperaría cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Porque se lo había prometido, porque lo quería y sabía que nada cambiaria sus sentimientos por él, ni siquiera el terrible hecho de que Bolt estuviera en coma y (según el pronóstico medico) el hecho de que podría nunca despertar.

Bolt en coma... aquel había sido el trágico resultado de la fallida misión a la que se había aventurado tiempo atrás, justo después de que ambos declararan sus sentimientos por el otro, cuando Sarada no pudo hacer más que chocar sus dedos contra la frente de un sorprendido Uzumaki.

Una rebelde lágrima escapó con rapidez de sus preciosos ojos ónix, señal inequívoca de su arrepentimiento: como hubiera deseado, antes de que el rubio marchara a su misión, haberse deleitado con el delicado sabor de sus labios con los que tanto se había encaprichado y que tanto deseaba probar. Pero claro, no lo hizo, porque no lo creyó necesario, porque no quería que su primer beso con él significara una despedida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo al resto de lágrimas acumuladas asomarse y comenzar su paseo por sus pálidas mejillas. Maldijo por lo bajo, pues justo cuando parecía que ella y el estúpido Uzumaki podrían comenzar una relación, justo cuando creyó que podrían estar juntos, el destino se encargó de negarles la oportunidad y de despedazar los sueños de la Uchiha junto a Bolt: no pasearían tomados de la mano, no irían a comer remen a Ichiraku, no realizarían misiones juntos. Lo único que el destino había ofrecido para ellos era toda una tragedia: los escasos momentos en que estarían juntos solo se deberían la compañía que Sarada brindaba al rubio cuando esta le visitara; y la poca intimidad que experimentarían solo podría tomar forma en la cercanía de sus cuerpos cuando en alguna ocasión Sarada se acostara junto a Bolt para abrazarlo.

Tímidos sollozos fueron emitidos por la chica. Acarició suavemente el dorso de la mano del Uzumaki con su pulgar, aferrándose con desespero a las palabras de apoyo que los médicos (incluida su madre Sakura) habían obsequiado cuando le hicieron saber el delicado estado del chico:

"El pronóstico podría estar equivocado"

Simples palabras. Quizá sin una base médica real, pero aquellas fueron suficientes para aferrarse a la esperanza de algún día observarlo abrir los ojos, sonreír y escucharle decir alguna de sus típicas tonterías. Y ella lo abrazaría, lloraría, probablemente lo golpearía por haberla hecho preocuparse por él.

Y finalmente lo besaría, probaría el ansiado sabor de sus labios, que actuarían como una droga sobre ella y su cuerpo pediría a gritos más, obligándola a besarle cuantas veces más fueran necesarias.

Aún con algunas escasas lagrimitas y pensando en su reacción cuando Bolt despertara, Sarada se entregó al sueño.

* * *

 **Por favor, no me maten D: es solo que ya me había cruzado por la mente escribir un romance... algo trágico, un amor "imposible" y pues decidí plasmarlo en este drabble. Juro que me esforcé en hacerlo, pues eso de escribir romances es demasiado dificil para mí.**

 **Si alguien gusta dejarme un review diciéndome que tal les pareció esta historia, es bienvenido :3**


End file.
